1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ointments and more particularly pertains to a new herbal ointment locator for treatment of external aches and pains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of herbal remedies and ointments for pain relief is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,751 describes an oil composition having medicinal uses. Another type of pain reliever is U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,823 which includes a composition for reducing pain.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an ointment which is economical to make and includes all natural products while delivering pain relief.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including only organic/natural ingredients while providing pain relief.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ointment that is topically applied to relieve pain from arthritis, backaches, headaches, inflammation of joints, stiffness, sinus headaches and other ailments.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mixture of clove oil, ginger oil, wintergreen oil, peppermint oil, ginger root powder, cayenne powder and petroleum jelly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.